Foreshadow
by thexlastxfantasy
Summary: David's dreams are being haunted by a beautiful girl. But there's something wrong with her. Will David take the advice of his friends, or go with what his heart wants? Prequel to the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **It's been so long since I've written or posted anything. I bet you all thought I was dead. To get me back into the swing of things I'm doing this short little story. Don't expect too many chapters or quick updates. 'Cause that's not how I roll.

* * *

_David watched as a beautiful gypsy girl danced around a bonfire alone. She was dressed in reds and golds, twirling a silky shawl around her making it look like she was dancing in the middle of the flames. He was mesmerized by this dance and could not look away. She never looked him in the eyes and something about that made her almost seem sad. It wasn't long before that same, creeping feeling crawled up his back like it did every night. A tremor lightly shook his whole body before she stopped dancing and stood completely still. It didn't appear that she was even breathing. Quickly, without warning, she lunged at him screaming like a haunted banshee. David was consumed by flames, but couldn't scream even as he felt his own flesh dripping off._

"Dude!"

"Huh?" David opened one eye, then the other and looked at his friend who was standing over him.

"You were making a bunch of racket over here. Figured you were having another one of your nightmares." Paul said.

"I was."

"Why don't you go and see someone? Maybe it's something to do with your subconscious."

"Paul, you sound dumb," Marko yawned as he woke up. "David's a cold piece of stone. He feels nothing so why would his subconscious be bothering him?"

"Maybe that's why it is. Because he doesn't' feel any guilt.

"Would you just shut up and go back to sleep." David growled as he shifted a few inches away from the two idiots.

"The sun's down dude. I'm going out for the night. I can feel Maria missing me." Paul jumped down from his perch on the ceiling of the cave.

Marko rolled his eyes and followed suit. "Should we wake up Dwayne?"

"He'll wake up when he's ready. I don't think he was planning on feeding tonight anyway." David answered. He waited for the two to leave before jumping down himself and gently awakening his best friend.

"I had another dream tonight."

Dwayne sighed and opened his eyes. "I suppose you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"David, we do this every night. You always say you don't want to talk about the dreams, yet I always end up listening to you ramble on and on about how you love a girl that's not even real. She kills you every time, yet you still think you're in love with her. Maybe they are a warning that you should stay away from women."

"I don't think this has anything to do with women. Maybe I pissed off the wrong person and ended up with a curse put on me."

Dwayne gave him a flat look. "Curses are not real."

"Yeah, and over half the population thinks vampires are not real. Last time I checked, I was pretty real."

"How about you go out tonight, feed a little, then go joy riding or something? Take your mind off the dreams. If they keep coming back go talk to Max about taking a little vacation. You've been living in Santa Carla for over forty years. The place is probably getting to you."

"How long of a vacation do you think I would need?"

"A few weeks, months, or years. I don't know David. When the dreams go away then come back." He paused to look at his leader. David didn't look the same anymore. For the past few weeks he looked less put-together, his eyes lost their gleam, and his attitude was worse than normal. "Don't worry, I'll keep the boys in line."

"It's not that, it's just..."

"What?"

"Every time I wake up at night, I wish that she was right there next to me. I want to find her Dwayne."

"Do I have to spell it out for you? She. Is. Bad. For. You." Dwayne waited for him to respond, but he just looked away. "How did you manage to fall in love with someone who's going to kill you?"

"Because maybe she's the only girl who can handle me." David looked at Dwayne for a reply, but for once he was at a loss for words. "In the dreams she always seems sad, like she missing a part of herself. It feels like I'm the only one who can help her. My whole life I have been alone Dwayne. Every time I do find a girl I think I could love, she ends up freaking out and leaving when she finds out what I am, or she ends up dead. The girls that I want can't survive this life. I think that this dream girl is that one that can. Maybe her killing me every night is just her way to prove that she's strong enough to live life as a vampire. She's not afraid to kill to survive."

"David, it's your life. If you want to risk it for a girl then go for it. I never would have taken you for the hopeless romantic, though."

"I'm not a hopeless romantic Dwayne! I'm just tired of being alone!"

His sudden outburst startled Dwayne. David stormed out and left him there to listen to the motorcycle engine roar off into the crowded Boardwalk.


	2. Chapter 2

David rode the night out, only stopping to fill his gas tank a few times. He left Santa Carla far behind him without stopping to talk to Max about that vacation. He was going to take it no matter what Max's views were. Once he didn't show up for the morning, Dwayne would know to take charge.

He picked an older motel that was far off the main road. Once he was in hidden away from the day he fell into a deep sleep that felt more like a coma than anything else.

_"David," a light and airy voice drifted all around him. He awoke in the middle of a fog. It was so thick that he couldn't see below his waist. The girl's voice kept repeating his name in an echo. Every once in a while he would see a red piece of cloth float by, stirring up the fog. It looked oddly similar to the shawl his dream girl would wear. David tensed up as he heard the unearthly scream that accompanied all of these dreams. He couldn't see where she was coming from, but she kept darting in and out of his vision. Time seemed to slow as she slid a hand across his face. He could feel what she was feeling; the shape of his jaw and the stubble that was developing across it._

_Suddenly time seemed like it was fast forwarding. The fog stirred up more and more as a violent wind roared up around the two of them. Before he could react, the girl staked him through the chest, piercing his heart. _

David shot up in the bed panting hard and shaking. He ripped his shirt off and looked down on his bare chest. It had felt so real. Much more real than the fire did. Putting the shirt back on, he walked to the window and peaked out. Dusk was setting and if he was careful enough he could walk through the shadows the trees cast and not get burnt. He had to leave the room and get some fresh air around him. The stale air kept him trapped in his dream.

As he walked through the nearby woods he kept his eyes down. The fact that he could still feel her hand slide across his face made her feel closer than ever before. Maybe he took this vacation to try to find her, not to leave the dreams behind. Deep down inside he knew they would never stop, not until he found her.

"Hey!" A shrill, panicked voice called out to him from behind. David turned slowly with a threat lightening up his eyes. Now was not the time to bother him. Figuring he could use a snack, though, he let his fangs out.

"Hey wait! Please don't leave!" A girl ran out towards him, tears streaking down her face. "I'm afraid I've lost my way. I've been stuck in these woods for the last few hours. I think I've just been making one big circle. Can you help me find my way out? Do you know where you're going?" She babbled on and on, obviously not noticing David's slight shift. As soon as he saw her he changed back to normal. Even in the dim light he could see that she was the girl from his dreams.

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing:**

Entangler; ; and my two guests (GrojbandNewbie, Tiffany)


End file.
